Series Timeline
NOTE: This article will be added to regularly to accommodate for plot developments, alterations, etc. History Before Time * The Wind Fish is born. * The Wind Fish makes all of reality. The Dreamer's Realm is in the First World stage. * The Shadow Nightmares ambush the Wind Fish, destroying the First World and creating the Dark Dimension. The Wind Fish replaces the world with the Second, and is sealed inside of an egg on Mt. Tamaranch. Beginning of Time * The other gods, such as Piranha Plant, Big Chungus, and Clockwork, are born. * The world is shaped. Human history begins. Unknown Human Year * Dr. Mario is born. Human Year "2007" * Dr. Wayne Williams comes in contact with Dr. Mario. Human Year "10238" * Stevian and Mortemette fall in love. Mortemette dies in Human Year "10257". Human Year "56982" * Space association with an unknown name begins manufacturing rockets to leave Earth before it becomes uninhabitable. * Dragons begin attacking Earth, destroying the rockets and killing humans. * Joker disappears. * Incredus is attacked by humans and imprisons Hijoend accidentally. Human Year "56984" * Piranha Plant destroys the sun. * The Earth begins freezing. * Necro Mask makes makeshift rockets with cryogenic freezing pods to preserve the lucky human passengers. * Rynth, with her robot Ingaborg, board a ship. * Blizzaria in her human life and her mother leave to board a rocket, not knowing that they have already left. * Chelsea hides in the Convenio-Mart and Xander tries to meet her there. * The wind blows Human Blizzaria away from her mother. The mother dies. * Portra comes from the future thanks to Tokemi, her portal still open. * Xander, running past Portra, is hit by Human Blizzaria (who is being blown by the wind) into Portra's closing portal. * The portal closes while Xander is warping and the wormhole collapses and corrupts him into Xollse. * Human Blizzaria dies. * Portra returns to the future. * Malisp's great-grandparents shelter inside their lab, passing the CEO title down through the generations. 1-6 Z.E. * The Halcandran Ancients begin manufacturing technology such as the Lor Starcutter, Master Crown, Galactic Nova line, etc. * Clockwork is banished. Tokemi is sloppily made to replace him. * Void Termina is executed for his crimes. * Hyness and the Sorceress Terminai worship Void Termina and try to revive him, instead causing the Catastrophe. * The Four Heroes of Heart sacrifice themselves to stop the Catastrophe. * Fleches, Morgana (Mage), Tridentia, and Scythianne escape on a somewhat incomplete Nova, and scatter its Summon Stars across the nearby planets. * The Catastrophe's destruction makes the Black Tempest, taking down almost every Halcandran. Mars sacrifices himself to stop it, scattering it across space and time, and he becomes Marshadow. * Hyness and the Terminai are banished, but they return. * Hyness is banished once more and the Terminai are killed, their souls being placed inside self-made baby vessels to hopefully nullify their power, making Francisca, Flamberge, and Zan. * The three Fake Mage Sisters join Hyness. * The rocket that Rynth is in crashes and Ingaborg is sent to Cubson Island. Rynth's pod stays intact, but the other passengers die. 8-13 Z.E. * Humans begin trying to find a hospitable planet. Some colonists try living on PNF-404, but perish. * The Bull Family Book begins being made. * The Phazon Reactor Core makes Planet Phaze and the Phazon. * Sub-Humans begin being made. * Hyool become the dominant species. * Antimony becomes a Valaera. * Nitro uses Fizzle to stay alive. 76856-76865 Z.E. * The Hero Renaissance is started. * Purple's grandmother becomes Sanko. * Nana and Popo begin their rivalry. * Morpheus is killed in a battle and Myniphadae is stitched together again. * Richter kills Dracula. * Talyncle and Lauramelle become friends. * Lauramelle absorbs the four Energy Guardians and gets the Cape Cosmos. * Talyncle doesn't want to be left behind by Lauramelle, who is growing in power and fame. Talyncle finds the Lady Lava's Dress and Bejeweled Anguish. * Talyncle, overwhelmed with power, backstabs Lauramelle and shoots her down, releasing the Energy Guardians and keeping her on the brink of death. * Talyncle becomes the Tylenka Queen. * Mumbo Jumbo gives Corrin her human form. * The Great Ape War takes place. * K. Rool becomes king. * Blizzaria and Camellia are born. * Blizzaria is abducted by Damona and "adopted", but later wanders away. * Ceruleala escapes from his colony with Jeeode and finds the Ethereal Island, making the Ethereal Congregation. * Ceruleala imprisons the villains of the Renaissance, ending it. * Ceruleala imprisons Talyncle. * The EVERYMAN meteor crashes on Ha-Cha and only one survives, becoming Chrom. * Peach is given Groove. * Parch and Willow hide, and keep Daisy in the village. * Dark Samus attacks the village and puts Phazon in Daisy. * Daisy is saved by Nana and placed into a forest. * Nana defeats Popo and Popo frames Nana for a crime, ruining their jobs and reputation. * Perduti becomes Broken. * Marshadow brings them together by nudging them to get ice climbing jobs, and they fall in love. * Lip kills Sanatos. 76867-76871 Z.E. * Nightmare is created. * The Nightmare War, spearheaded by Meta Knight, begins. * Anthony is made from his parents getting spliced together, and he is sent to Pop Star. * Project KIRBY is started. * The Nightmares ambush the Meta-Knights when KIRBY is at 40% completion. Out of fear, it is sent in an escape pod into space to hopefully be completed later or be destroyed by meteors. * Nightmare is imprisoned. * Adeleine and Margo run from Dark Matter sample-infused Phazon Dragons that kill their parents. * Adeleine is separated from Margo, who becomes Breakscale. * Kirby crashes on Pop Star, making Poppy meet Leo in the process. * Kirby stops Dedede from stealing Dream Land's food. * Kirby releases Nightmare from his prison, and kills him. * Dark Matter attacks Pop Star, and Kirby kills one of their generals. * Kirby kills one of the last members of the Wham Bam Clan, Wham Bam Rock. * Kirby destroys the incomplete Nova, making the Real Mages think there is a threat on the rise. * Kirby ends Gryll's fame and accidentally puts her into poverty. * 0 attacks Pop Star directly. * Kirby kills 0. * The Dark Matter resurrect 0 into 02. * Admatrl fends off Haltmann and Susie. * The Dark Matter attack Ripple Star and shatter the Ripple Crystal. * Ribbon meets Kirby. * Kirby, Ribbon, Bandanna Dee, Dedede, and Adeleine reconstruct the Ripple Crystal. * 02 is defeated. * Dark Star is destroyed, and only Gooey, Gooette, Christian, and the DM that makes Dee Matter survive. * Toad finds Boom Boom and Pom Pom and dies at war. * Sam becomes a werewolf. * Ness defeats Giygas. * The Mirror World is corrupted by Dark Mind. * Sectonia is corrupted by the Dimensional Mirror. * Kirby is split into 4 briefly by Dark Meta Knight, but is restored after he kills Dark Mind. * Kirby is turned into a ball by Drawcia, but is restored when he seals her into a painting. * Kirby kills Dark Nebula after an encounter with the Squeaks. * Kirby is sent to Patch Land and meets Fluff. * Kirby supposedly kills Yin-Yarn. * Yin-Yarn joins the Phazon. * Kirby is split into 10 by Necrodeus and kills him with Daroach's help, returning to normal. * Magolor steals the Lor Starcutter, and with Kirby's help, the Master Crown. * The Master Crown is destroyed and Magolor opens a theme park. * Link defeats Ganon and saves Hyrule. * Link washes up on the shore of Koholint Island. * Kirby kills Sectonia. * Marsha destroys her planet and makes Galeem. * Kirby dismantles the Haltmann Works Co. * Kirby stops Hyness from resurrecting Void Termina. * Hanenbow is burned. * Presto is tasked with guarding the Buster Bloom, and is raided by Antimony. * Parry is made. * New Age Retro Hippie gets exposed to Axel's truth. * Skeletor dies and becomes a skeleton. 76874-76876 Z.E. * Lump becomes the God of Bulborbs. * Shadow Knight runs from Hekala's marriage. * Okubay attacks Yancade and runs away out of shame. * Malisp's parents mechanize and later seal away Okubay, now Okuroid. * The Yan-Squad is formed. * Yancade is hateful against Malisp Inc. and blames Malisp on the disappearance of her friend. * Malisp, not knowing about Okuroid, takes her team's bantering as a declaration for war, and when scout-bots are sent to reason with them, they are destroyed, seemingly confirming Malisp's intuition. * Araczephr is mechanized. * Super Nova is raided for parts. * Verbantra is imprisoned by her sister Kate. * Tazmi is outcast by human society for her impure sub-human ancestry. * The Great Enmity's groundwork is laid. * Masquerade appears from an alternate timeline. * Ivory is left alone on Butter Building as a newborn and speaks to ghosts. * Mango is exiled and becomes Toadette. * Toadette poses as Satan's daughter and revives Toad to harvest souls. * The Incident happens. * Boom Boom makes a Groove Shard. * Peach is thought to be defeated, but removes Toadette's Funk in response. * Daisy and Bowser Jr. begin the conquest. * Trouser is made. * Waluigi is fired into space. * Cordia runs from home. * Mario is corrupted by Phazon. * Rebrox becomes Rebby. * The Cavalry forms. Emissary Enmity 76877-76881 Z.E. * The Great Enmity starts. * The Entraptions form. * Yancade kills the first two Yancade robot clones. * Hub is formed. * Antasma is given a premonition by Lauramelle about the repercussions of the Great Enmity. * Antasma dies trying to stop the war. * Malisp poses as Shadow Monarch's assistant to gather intel and betrays him for his tech. * Shadow Monarch is separated. Shadow Paladin betrays the Cavalry. * Chester is created. * Coldrina and Atlus attack Hub. * Hub is frozen. * Decata rebels. * Decata, Ivory, and Orcano are sent to Cubson Island. * Incredus is released from his slumber and accidentally frees an insane Hijoend. * Hijoend is corrupted by the Absidian and starts the Phantom Pawns. * The natives of Cubson finally escape. * Tips is built. * Hyness and the Fake Mages try again to create Void Termina, but the Cavalry stop them for good, freeing the Mages in the process. * Sanko commits suicide. The absolute saddest moment in all of history. * Necrozma attempts to absorb all of the world's light. * Dark Taranza uses a Galactic Nova to create King D-Mind. * Rebby forms the Sunra Hunters to stop D-Mind, which works. * Verbantra is released from Kate's prison. * Denjen is mechanized. * Hekala attacks in a fit of rage but rejoins her family after realizing her mistake. * Malisp frees Rynth from her pod. * Ingaborg reunites with his creator. * Misdreavus goes insane and later becomes Digidreavus. * Kirby's 100% form, Gene Kirby, takes over. * Steruka becomes an AI. * Araczephr unknowingly weakens the fake Mages enough to release the Terminai. * Gene Kirby separates the Terminai. He and Static Terminai battle, destroying countless galaxies, including Hub, which Talyncle's mountain prison got moved to. * Talyncle is freed. * Rebby is killed. * Xollse becomes Nihil Xollse. * The Black Tempest reforms. * Broken revives Rebby. * Tokemi calls upon the What Galaxy Warriors for assistance. * Ztar and Jirachi sacrifice themselves to become Void again. * Void absorbs the heroic hearts of others to make Sunra. * Ribbon awakens emotion in Gene Kirby's heart and tickles him pink again. * Sunra and the Black Tempest gain a balance and kill each other. Xollse dies, Ashley is purified. * The people not in the Great Enmity flee. * The Great Enmity's Final Bout begins. * Tips, Cherys, Chester, Shadow Paladin, and some others die. * The Bejeweled Anguish is destroyed. * The teams are on their last legs when Digidreavus sneak-attacks and turns the fighters into stone. The What Chronicles 76878-76879 Z.E. * Bowser Jr retires. * Daisy meets Roy. * Carmilla and alternate Bowser Jr arrive to tell Chrom that Robin loves him, erasing the alternate Bowser Junior. Carmilla stays with Richter. * Zelda and Daisy get in a bar fight and Zelda accidentally releases the Phazon inside Daisy's brain. * Nuss is made. * Phazon Mario is taken down, but reveals the presence of Phazon. * Dark Samus frames Corrin and builds up the Phazon Empire. * Phazy is released. * The Ka-Ching Sonic Clan is formed. * Analysa and Ryan get in a court case with Trouser. * Analysa runs from home. * Digidreavus experiments on Payton's mother, turning her to stone. * Payton is heartbroken, so the Phazon agree to help restore her mother if she gains the Octahedron of Transcendence. * The Wafia forms. * Cthulu rises again. * Joker appears, unsure of how he got so far into the future. * The Richter Prophecy begins malfunctioning. * Cthulu is seemingly killed for good. * Shulk starts secretly plotting. He gets Chrom to help him. * Galeem beams up everyone except Richter, Kirby, and Ribbon. * Dharkon and his family attack. * Galeem and Dharkon are stopped. * Noss is made. * Future Orchid warns about a deadly premonition. * The Subspace Army attack and kill everyone except Roy, Daisy, Kirby, Lyn, Meloetta, Marin, Link, and Future Orchid. * Tabuu is killed. * Future Orchid is killed. * The Richter Prophecy is almost completely burnt. * Link wakes the Wind Fish, erasing the Second World. 76879-76880 (Third World) * The effects of the Subspace Army are undone, and some other people are revived as well. * Niss and Nyss are made. * Yaldaboath kidnaps Makoto. * The rebuilt Phantom Thieves seal Yalda for now. * Sheut kidnaps Makoto. * DK Isle is destroyed. * Nass is made. * Esna harnesses the White Lumite briefly. * Pure Esna and Chaos Wind Fish chase as Sheut fights Esna's friends. * Link is knocked away into hyperspace and ends up on the Far, Far Range. * Sheut is sealed into the Sacred Realm. * Link allies with Beatrix, BOb, Bocks, Emma, Edamimi, and Jimmy on his journey home. * Peach starts a Groove Outbreak. * Cyrus and Orchid fall in love and end the conflict between their families. * Corrin is stranded. * Mango kills Peach. * Shulk reveals his true colors and becomes Monster Shulk. * Lip stops Monster Shulk from leaving. * Link and co. return to help defeat Monster Shulk. * Monster Shulk is blasted with the force of the Realms he sought to control and the Monado is destroyed as he disappears. * Shulk and Samus live in secrecy together. * Link and co. depart to the Hurricane Zone. * The Wafia find an Asdarin Rift and kidnap Ganondorf, who gets stranded in the Hurricane Zone while the Wafia begins conquering some of it. * Yusuke finds Corrin and learns she is a Dragon. * Corrin nearly gets killed, but flees once her executioner, Breakscale, reunites with Adeleine. * Corrin and Yusuke have a brief falling out, but reconcile and marry. * The Phantom Thieves (and some others) get abducted into Patch Land so Yin-Yarn can keep them occupied. * Squashini escapes into the main world. * The main world gets overtaken by Phazon in the absence of Kirby. * Yin-Yarn is killed and the victims return home to see the Phazon epidemic. * The survivors try attacking Planet Phaze, but Piranha Plant takes them to Magicant knowing that they'd be corrupted. * The Dungeon Man tells the group about the Octahedron and Tokemi. * The group find the Octahedron and the Eleph00nt, but cannot answer the Riddle Of The Rocks. * Payton meets with the group and answers the riddle only to steal the Octahedron for herself. * Payton releases the Vegetal. * Payton tries attacking the group, but is stopped by Tokemi. * Payton is sealed in the Sacred Realm. * The group go to the Far, Far Range by the Dungeon Man's command. * The group find Presto and the Buster Bloom. * The Buster Bloom exposes Phaze's Reactor Core. * Shulk merges into the core and dies. * Tokemi and Spider Mess show Orchid her future self unifying the guns with a Divine Orb. * Orchid (and to some extent, the Wafia) destroy the core and with it the entirety of Phazon. * Tokemi drags along the What Galaxy Warriors into the Sunra congregation. * The WGWs return home and live peacefully for a while. 76886 Z.E. * Link, his friends, and Ganondorf return home. * Payton is freed, but her mother's statue is destroyed. * Daisy captures and experiments on the Five Mercenaries, keeping them in vats. * Digidreavus turns the cast into stone or freezes them. Tales of Ogorki 76880 Z.E. * Lou and Gothel marry and have Ogorki and Papryka. * Ogorki drops a glass jar on Papryka. * Lou divorces Gothel and is killed. * Lou's spirit contacts the outcast Ogorki to inform him of his pickle-selling mission. * Ogorki meets Scoot and Ms. Frizzle. The Aftermath 80752 Z.E. * Geon makes Miro-K and becomes a Gogo. * Miro-K makes the Pharaohs and the Archaics. * Miro-K starts the Gogo society, making them the dominant species and leaving Geon behind. Unknown Year * Kit "allies" with Digidreavus. 80761-80765 Z.E. * A mysterious conflict brews in the Gogo higher-ups. * Feli rebels and becomes Badcat. * Trust between the Pharaohs and Archaics are broken. * Kit attacks the Gogo higher-ups, killing Totognum and causing the government to scatter. * Digidreavus seals away Miro-K. * Without their beloved lord, Gogo civilization collapses, resulting in countless civil wars. * The Black Diamond Community Control forms to wrangle up Gogos and send them to the pits. * To counter the B.D.C.C., Badcat starts the W.D.M.A. * Asdarin is harassed as a child. * Awa Shima's uncle discovers Digidreavus' lab, and gets turned into Mecha Shima. * Ghost begins sacrificing to the Black Tempest. 80779-80782 Z.E. * The Gogo civil wars have only gotten worse. * Aika is possessed. * Awa Shima crashes from the sky. * Misori curses Pop. * Ghost realizes the giant mistake he has made and stops sacrificing at the cost of his loved ones. * With Shawa's help, Tremor and his villagers expose Misori to the B.D.C.C. and Pop is saved. * Nari, Temp, and Dare discover the lab. * Digidreavus' radio-waves are incompatible with Temp's old software and he accidentally causes an explosion that flings the Wisp Jelly canisters everywhere. * The Wisp Jelly canisters break open and free the characters stored in statues, rekindling the Great Enmity with even more warriors. * The Great Enmity's collateral damage puts the Gogo species at risk, especially when they're already killing each other. * Tremor tasks Nari, Temp, and Dare with helping to restore the Gogo civilization so that they may stop the Great Enmity. * Losty and some Gogo villagers discover the map to the Dot of Outcasts. * Losty gets Mars' family photo and meets Marshadow. * The Wafia and B.D.C.C. fight. * The Hurricane Zone and Dreamer's Realm begin to merge. * Asdarin achieves her true form. * Masquerade allies with the Gogos. * Masquerade uses herself as bait to call forth all 5 teams for Nari to rile them against Digidreavus and finally unite as one. * Yancade and Malisp formally end the Great Enmity. * Digidreavus fights the warriors and is betrayed by Static Stalker, who is also defeated. * Miro-K is freed and Haven Town and the Gogo Government are established. * The Hurricane Zone and Dreamer's Realm merge. * The Zikoloen family briefly sends Ripple Star into hysteria. * Made Ion is recognized as a threat. * Asdarin hides Ripple Star. * The Havenians seek Axel's knowledge, so they take the Absidian by defeating Phantom Hijoend and use a Pansophical Axoloxa to open a gateway. * Losty throws mud at Axel's dignity during an argument and they are kicked out of the Abyss Aquarium. * The Nebula Society of Light sends Sabre on an investigation. * Kit reveals that he was the puppeteer to Badcat and to an extent the WDMA, and recombines into the second Black Tempest. * Shadow Knight and the Mage Sisters unlock the Rian Nuke. * The Havenians storm Casa Altabaja and gain Inuna's knowledge. * Tokemi and Portra take the other Havenians to the Shiver Star Convenio-Mart and they take Chelsea's skeleton. * The Havenians confront the Black Tempest II. With a lullaby and the skeleton, an orifice entrance appears briefly, allowing entrance. * The Havenians battle through the labyrinth inside the beast. * The vengeful Soul of Xollse is confronted, along with a corrupted Marshadow. * Presto fires the Buster Bloom at the Black Tempest II, making a small crack. Kirby flies in before it seals. * Kirby destroys the Soul Shield around Xollse's confined spirit. * Xander and Mars are finally put to rest after the Black Tempest is destroyed forever. * Koloko is created. * Pit gets stranded in Estabon's realm. * Veronica Von Monic is born and quickly starts her empire. * The Tornado Tribe rises once more and invades the Dreamer's Realm. * Lip, Kevin, Furil, Menako, and the Popples Fairies defeat Cordelia and free her of her curse. * Trouser uses the tracking device he planetd on Kevin to find and take over Popples, controlling Cordelia and Lip's friends, imprisoning Lip and Kevin, and briefly imprisoning Furil, until she escaped thanks to Menako boosting her out of the cell. * Furil finds and allies with Teradot. * Furil challenges the controlled Fairies to Panel de Pon to purify them. * After lots of turmoil, the Havenians wage war against Trouser and cannot seem to truly defeat them. * Hexomnis Traversa appears to banish Trouser to the Traversa Territory and take the operation into her own hands. * Hexomnis takes Popples for herself, using its magic to try and mass slaughter everyone not allied with her. * Only around 30 Havenians, protected by Broken, survive, alongside Axel, the Dungeon Man, and the people on Ripple Star. * Pit travels with the Stalking Man to find out what is going on. * Preston Zikoloen kills Made Ion out of anger. * Veronica takes over the world while Hexomnis uses Popples to try and rewrite life. * Preston and Bio take Synapse. * Ashley briefly travels to Magicant to learn how to beat Hexomnis through Dungeon Man, telling them a familiar face is key. * Pit is captured by Syrup and Risky, is saved by the Stalking Man, and escapes Estabon, coming into the regular world near the Mystifying Forest. * Daisy and the other rebels find Pit and the Stalking Man, and they discover Luminous Cave. * Sunok bravely agrees to partake in the otherworldly light. * The survivors take the fight to the Monic empire and Hexomnis. * Koloko steals some of Popples' magic with Spectral Thief, and knocks himself out to revive the ones obliterated by Hexomnis. * May, and other children her age, change Hexomnis' point of view, and she warps away, leaving Lip to reclaim her throne. * Teradot is reunited with Malisp. * Roy finds that Daisy is working on horrific experiments. * Daisy attacks Roy to keep him out. * Orchid demands her father take her to Daisy's lab, causing Daisy to threaten to wipe their memories and build them both in her image. * Roy and Orchid escape and seal Daisy inside. * Roy divorces Daisy, causing her to snap. * Daisy releases the Daisy Destroyer. * Orchid forcefully disowns herself from Daisy and shoots down her robot. * Daisy is mangled and presumed dead, but goes missing. * Adiri, Isesper, Matar, Rada, and Relim are freed again, resuming their work. * Ryuji becomes sane. * Masquerade becomes Nayana. * Hexomnis is captured and intended to be burned, but the Avatar sends her to the void instead. She makes her own world out of it. * Analysa and Ryan go on an Alolan vacation, which soon becomes an adventure, involving the freeing of Clockwork. * Clockwork finds and kidnaps Tokemi, while stealing and harnessing Axels from all across time. * Celesteela sacrifices Cosmoem to get to the Abyss Aquarium. * The Havenians are beaten down by Rewind Bosses. * Furil annihilates friends and foes in her true form. * Clockwork is attacked, and eventually stopped. * Tokemi and Axel both become whole again. * Axel demands Furil stay in the Abyss Aquarium forever, but Lip rebels, forcing them to escape. * Nari has a retrospect while looking out into the blue. Symphony of Tragedy 80785 - X * Rebby comes back to the Mother World, reuniting with the Havenians, though he has issues gaining their trust until Mr. Krab is able to help him rally them. * The Havenians learn of the Completists and set out to rescue Laka from the Matari Cathedral to find the Druid and be lead to the Completists. * A phantom of Sectonia is sent to stop them, though she is disposed of. Taranza falls into a panic. * The body of a corrupt Hyness brings Void into sapience once again. * Furil heavily injures Kevin. * Void kills some Havenians before it is destroyed by the Ultra Beasts. * Hyness' body is lost to Another Dimension while Jirachi's soul, the last of Void, is eradicated. * The Druid begins attacking the Matari Cathedral to kill the Havenians and Laka, but they escape. * Laka leads the Havenians to the true bearers of knowledge regarding the Druid, being the Resistance. * Kevin dies, causing Furil to run away. * Laka's tracking chip alerts the Druid to the Resistance's cave. * The desperate Havenians flee in the middle of a bombing, with Completists arriving as well. * Kanai destroys the ships that were being used, but is locked out of the Druid's base as the Havenians invade. * Guardian Churnabog is killed. * Evelyn turns Ribombee into her true battle state, killing Verbantra in the battle. * Mecha Denjen regretfully sacrifices a willing Steruka to make Ribombee short circuit. * The Druid begins defeating the Havenians until Necrozma returns to expose her identity as Daisy. * Roy kills Daisy for good. * Evelyn leads the last remaining Havenians to the Completist's Church. * Harboreal kills himself to kill Yamaka. * Ribbon is revealed to be a Completist and battles alongside her compatriots. * Uzghael is successful in completing the COMPLETE. * The COMPLETE destroys the church and kills Purple. * The last remaining fighters, being Shadow Knight, Tazmi, Rebby (only as a helmet), The Stalking Man, and technically Evelyn, use the Shrine Relics to make a warship. * The COMPLETE knocks SK into a crumbling rift, but a shard of reality fuses with him, saving his life. * Rebby (as Tazmi) leaps onto the stalk of the COMPLETE to try and redeem himself to his peers to gather Heart Stars. * The Heart Stars make the Plasma Heart, which is able to destroy the COMPLETE. * The sacrificed are restored. Uzghael leaves to the stars to find a new purpose. * The sliver of Astral Birth hatches forth Kirby once more, filling back in the rifts. Category:Series